ScreamMeteor Garden Style!
by Tinhamodic
Summary: An HYD AU (Alternate Universe) story. Characters from Meteor Garden are in a Horror situation. Warning Contains graphic violence!
1. Chapter 1

Scream - MG Style!  
  
The party was going at full gear. Music blasting, the dance floor jam packed with people. The strobe effect of the disco lights making the people appear as phantoms performing some eerie dance on some Halloween night.  
  
F4 was hanging out opposite the DJ by the makeshift bar having drinks. San Cai, Xiao You was also by the bar.  
  
"Ah Si, I would've never thought in a million years you could've thought up of something like this!" said Mei Zhou.  
  
"Ah Si, sometimes you truly are amazing!" added Xi Men.  
  
Hua Ze Lei was staring at the flashing strobe lights, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Dao Ming Si looking smug glances over towards San Cai then said aloud,  
  
"Yeah, well, SOME people have it and some don't. I have it all!"  
  
San Cai rolls her eyes and shakes her head, and then she tells Xaio You,  
  
"If his head swells any bigger I think his neck will collapse and he'll choke to death!"  
  
Xiao You starts giggling madly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The party was held in the Tung Jing Building on the western part of the campus.  
  
It was a twelve-story building with the first three floors reserved for administration and the rest for classes.  
  
The elevators, only 2 banks, are located in the center of the building. There are 2 cases of stairs one on the opposite side of the other, one on the north side of the building and the other south.  
  
On the 12th floor is the gymnasium.  
  
This was where the party was being held.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dao Ming Si turned to get his drink and when he turned around Xi Men and Mei Zhou wasn't by his side. He looked around and spotted Xi Men was dancing with Xiao You and Mei Zhou was dancing with San Cai.  
  
He squints his eyes and feels his blood rushing to his head. His heart was burning with envy and jealousy because he can't dance. After the song finished Mei Zhou and Xi Men came back to Dao Ming Si's side. Another number started and Xiao You and San Cai started dancing with each other.  
  
"Yo, Ah Si! Here's your chance! Go dance with San Cai!" said Mei Zhou.  
  
Dao Ming Si made a face and didn't say anything he just stood and stared at San Cai with admiration and desire in his eyes, watching her dance. He downs his drink and turns and gestures for the bar tender to give him another drink.  
  
When he turned around with his drink Xi Men said,  
  
"Well, if you don't ask her quick one of those two guys or maybe both may wind up taking San Cai home instead of you!"  
  
Dao Ming Si's eyes bulged when he saw San Cai was dancing with not one but two guys. Xiao You walked back to the bar not wanting to dance with anyone else.  
  
Dao Ming Si grabbed Xiao You by the arm and pulled her to him surprising her by his action.  
  
"Who are those two guys? Does San Cai know them?" he demanded of Xiao You.  
  
Dao Ming Si's look and tone frightened Xiao You who doesn't answer him.  
  
Dao Ming Si shook her, "Answer me girl!"  
  
Xi Men angered by Dao Ming Si's inconsiderate roughness came between him and Xiao You.  
  
"Ah Si! What's wrong with you? You're scaring her! Let her go!" Xi Men said angrily.  
  
Dao Ming Si glared at Xi Men then looked back at Xiao You. Then he threw her into Xi Men's arms then stormed to where San Cai was dancing with the two guys.  
  
San Cai was having a glorious time. Dancing is so liberating she's thinking and these guys are good dancers!  
  
All of a sudden a pair of hands reach out and yanked the two away from San Cai.  
  
Shocked she spun around.  
  
Dao Ming Si had the two guys by their front shirts and lifted them until they were on their tiptoes. He was shaking them like rag dolls.  
  
She hit him in the back of the head and he drops them and spun around.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screamed over the music.  
  
"What? You like to dance with strangers? You want to dance? Dance with me!" he grabs her hand and head towards the dance floor.  
  
She breaks his grip and pushes him away.  
  
"I am not your property or something to use as you please! And don't you tell me what to do!" she yelled.  
  
Then she went and helped the 2 guys up and went back to the dance floor with them and started dancing with them. In fact she deliberately gyrated her hips against one of the guy and put her arms around the other guy and starts moving her body against him.  
  
She was doing this deliberately knowing Dao Ming Si is watching.  
  
Dao Ming Si is trembling with rage. If San Cai would turn and look at Dao Ming Si at that moment she would've been terrified because under the strobe lights, he looked demonically deranged.  
  
When Xi Men put his hand on his shoulder he turned slowly to look at Xi Men. Xi Men actually jumped back a step seeing the look on Dao Ming Si's face.  
  
Dao Ming Si turned and stormed through the people blocking his way. People seeing the look in his face got out of the way fast. He passed the pastry table and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Bai He and Qian Hui hanging out by the bar had watched Dao Ming Si's exchange with San Cai with interest. Now that Dao Ming Si stormed off Qian Hui nudged Bai He who sprayed some breath freshener into her mouth, straightened her shoulders and followed Dao Ming Si out.  
  
Someone by the pastry table was getting some cake when Dao Ming Si stormed past pushing people out of the way. He was startled and watched Dao Ming Si's retreating back and shuddered because he caught a glimpse of Dao Ming Si's face. Then he turned back to get his cake.  
  
A puzzled look came over his face.  
  
"Hey, anyone seen the cake knife?" he asked and searched around. He could've sworn it was there a minute ago.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scream – MG Style!               Chapter 2 – Cell phone trouble 

San Cai saw Dao Ming Si's retreating back as he headed for the stairs. At first she was quite happy that she showed him up. Then she felt guilt.

In her mind flash backs of when Dao Ming Si told her he believed in her after the bullies beat her up, in his bedroom when he said he liked her, when he found her after she was thrown out of her apt. 

All this and more flashed through her mind. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to dance anymore. She thanked the two guys for dancing with her, but not before they begged her to speak on their behalf so Dao Ming Si doesn't hunt them down or red tag them. 

She assured them then walked back toward the bar. Xi Men and Mei Zhou was frowning disapproval upon her. Xiao You was biting her lip looking worried.

"San Cai! What do you think you are doing?" Mei Zhou said angrily.

"San Cai! Don't you know how much he likes you? How much he cares for you?" Xi Men angrily pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'll apologize to him when I see him. He shouldn't be like a tyrant! It's his fault anyway, telling me what to do, and being a bully!"

"You don't know this, but Ah Si made this party for you. I mean this is really your party!" Hua Ze Lei softly said.

Tears started forming in San Cai's eyes, her guilt threatening to overwhelm her.

Hua Ze Lei seeing how upset San Cai is went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Come on, let's have none of that! Weeds don't cry! They're suppose to make other people cry!" said Hua Ze Lei smiling.

San Cai laughs at Lei's absurdity and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"So what do we do about Ah Si?" Mei Zhou said.

"He'll probably sulk for a bit then come back! Let's not be too concerned!" said Xi Men.

Qing He came by and said hello to everyone.

"Hey, overnight millionaire! You gonna tear up the dance floor tonight?" asked Mei Zhou playfully.

"I already danced but I stopped by to tell you guys something funny." Said Qing He.

"Oh yeah, what? That someone actually danced with you?" laughed Mei Zhou.

"No, I overheard some people say that their cell phones weren't working. So when I heard that I tried mine, it's not working either." Said Qing He.

Xi Men, Mei Zhou, Lei and San Cai take out their cell phone and tried calling. Nothing. They keep getting a message that said 'NO SIGNAL'.

They all looked at each other.

It was as Qing He said. It is pretty funny.

************************************************************************

Bai He hurried down the stairs after Dao Ming Si. As she turned the corner to the next flight that would take her to the 11th floor she saw the door for the 11th floor just closing. 

She hurried down and went through the doors. It was dark but interspersed by a low watt bulb every 20 feet.  

Bai He glanced left then right biting her lip wondering which way Dao Ming Si went. She then heard the door for the southern stairwell open.

She runs down the hall towards the southern stairwell. She sees that some couples were on this floor making out in the shadows. Of course they weren't suppose to be here but they were taking advantage of the fact that there was no security around to enforce the rules. 

She went through the doors of the southern stairwell and glanced over the rail. The shadow of someone already a floor and a half down walking rapidly down the stairs.

"Wait! Dao Ming Si! Please wait!" yelled Bai He, her voice echoing in the stair well.

She ran as fast as she could. When she reached the corner of the 9th again the door was just closing. She quickly went through the door. 

It was totally dark on this floor. Some light came from the class doors, which came from light through the windows in the class, but it was very dim in the hallway.

"Dao Ming Si?" she called out lightly, almost whispering. It was very quiet the only sound made was her heels clicking on the floor.

*Tink*

The noise seemed to come from the classroom 2 doors from her. She walked slowly towards the door. It was already ajar.

"Dao Ming Si?" Bai He whispering now. "It's me, Bai He!"

She opens the door very slowly. Bai He was just looking from the doorway trying to peer into the class it seemed empty.

She put her head a little more in to peer around the corner into the class.

Something jumped from the shadows and bumped into her.

Bai He screamed.

Someone also screams.

Then a male voice is hollering and yelling,

"God damn it! What the hell is going on?"

Then the lights came on. Bai He shielded her eyes not used to the bright light after being in the darkened hallway.

"Bai He?" said a female voice.

Recognizing her voice Bai He answered,

"Mei Hua?"

Both girls sighed with relief then broke out laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me!" scolded Bai He.

"Well, you scared the hell out of me!" said Mei Hua in mock anger.

Then both girls laugh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bai He.

"Er…" Mei Hua looked away blushing.

Bai He glanced at Mei Hua and noticed her hair looked wild, and she had a couple of hickies on her neck and chest. Then she glanced into the class and saw that 4 tables were put together. She glances over at the guy who was tucking his shirt in and trying to buckle his pants.

"Never mind Mei Hua, I'm sorry I interrupted you!"

Mei Hua and her boyfriend said goodbye to Bai He and left. Bai He not believing her luck sat down in the classroom and ran her hand through her hair. She sighs then gets up and turns off the classroom light.

She started heading for the stairwell when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. 

There in the shadows in the corner was a deeper shadow.

She tried to make out who it was but it was too dark.

"Dao Ming Si?" she asked.

Tired, angry and frustrated she said,

"Dao Ming Si, I saw your exchange with San Cai. I still can't get over the ungratefulness of that girl! You deserve better. And after all that you did for her. Even this party!"

She turned away from the corner.

"Dao Ming Si, we'll be graduating soon. I have but one request. It is only within your power to give it. I ask if you would allow me to please you this one night! I know you love San Cai. But let me sample a drop of that love for just this one night and perhaps I could make you forget your disappointment also!"

Two hands grab her shoulders. She jumps, startled. The hands start caressing her arm. Bai He is starting to get excited. Then the hands from behind reach through under her arms and cup her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

She is breathing rapidly, excited. The hands start kneading her breasts then pinch her nipples. She moans. 

Filled with passion she turned around and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the person's lips. But she encountered something hard. It was still very dark so she couldn't see the person's face. 

She brought up her hands and touched the face. The person seems to be wearing something like a mask.

The masked person grabs her hands and moves her towards one of the class doors that had a little light coming through it.

What Bai He saw terrified her. What came into view as the light revealed more was the very same mask as what the killer wore in that American horror movie "Scream".

Her eyes opening wide in terror she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to scream.

The knife came up fast and stabs her right under her chin and pins her jaw shut as the knife passes through her tongue into the roof of her mouth.

She is on her tiptoes her body trembling and going into spasms. She is holding on with her hands on the hand wielding the knife. 

Her eyes are tearing with pain and terror. Pleading. 

The masked man exerts more force as the knife passed through the roof of the mouth as the knife now enters the brain.

Bai He's eyes rolled up. She is dead.

The killer quickly pulls out the knife. It made a sucking sound as it came out. Bai He's lifeless body fell to the floor, her head made a dull cracking sound as it hit the floor.

Soundless the killer cloaked in a black robe blended in the dark, a moving shadow as it headed to another part of the floor when it heard some whispers.

To be continued…

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Scream – MG Style!              Chapter 3 – Elevators not working 

The girl was giggling because her boyfriend was tickling her. But he stopped and appeared to be listening. She stopped giggling and asked,

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Shh! I thought I heard something!" and glanced down the darkened hallway. Nothing moved. He looked the other way nothing was there either.

"Oh well, must be mice! With all the money we pay here you'd think they could get some exterminators or something!" said the young man now cozying himself up to the girl.

"You silly! There's no mice in Ying De!" breathed the girl holding him a bit tighter.

He started kissing her and said, "No, only big bad wolves like me!" and they went into their passionate kiss.

In the darkness behind them the white wailing ghost mask appeared seeming to be floating in midair in the darkness. 

"Ow!" the girl breaking the kiss.

"What? What's the matter?" asked her boyfriend.

"You have keys in your pocket or something? Something sharp just poked me in the leg!"

"You must be imagining things! I don't have anything sharp! But I have something else that might be poking you!" he said mischievously.

"Oh, you're a bad boy!" she said laughing.

Suddenly he stiffens and he's making choking sounds. Then he starts to tremble.

"Chu Xing! What's the matter? Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Then he just collapses on her and his weight dragged her down on the floor.

"Chu Xing! Chu Xing!" she's calling him frantically.

When she rolled him off her he fell into the square of light coming from a classroom door. There was a trickle of blood coming from his mouth and nose. His eyes were staring blankly.

The girl not comprehending what was happening saw some movement nearby. She turned and saw something that looked like it came from a nightmare coming toward her.

She gave a brief scream as the shadow fell swiftly over her.

************************************************************************

The music playing now was a slow number and a lot of couples were doing a slow dance.

Xi Men was dancing slowly with Xiao You. Mei Zhou dancing with another girl. 

Hua Ze Lei was at the bar with San Cai both were watching the dancers and milking their drinks. She kept glancing towards the side doors of the gymnasium hoping Dao Ming Si would step through them.

Hua Ze Lei notices her anxiety and said,

"Don't worry about Ah Si, this isn't his first tantrum! He'll be back!"

"When I see him I'm going to have a few choice words with him!" growled San Cai.

Then she giggles and Hua Ze Lei smiles also. But he notices something nearby and wonders what's going on.

San Cai noticing his look follows his gaze. A few people were by the elevators and was talking and pushing the buttons. The elevators are located in the gym. The gym takes up nearly the whole 12th floor. 

They saw Qing He was there. Then Qing He looks towards the bar and seeing Hua Ze Lei and San Cai ran towards them.

"Hey, guess what? The elevators not working!" he said.

Hua Ze Lei arched one of his eyebrows and then the three of them headed towards the elevators.

Conversations become clearer as they neared the elevators.

"…isn't working!"

"Somebody call downstairs!"

"Maybe the motor went bad!"

Hua Ze Lei, San Cai and Qing He made their way through the crowd. He looked up at the floor numbers and pushed the up and down buttons of the elevator. No lights.

He looked at San Cai. She had a concerned look upon her face.

Then they walked back toward the bar. 

As they neared the bar all the lights went out.

To be continued…


	4. New surprise

Scream – MG Style!              Chapter 4 – New surprises 

Qian Hui was slowly making her way down the stairs; she was just one flight up from Bai He. She was hoping to catch Bai He and Dao Ming Si perhaps in a compromising position. She had her digital video camera all ready.

"9th floor, hm?" thought Qian Hui.

She entered the 9th floor from the stairwell. It was very dark in the hallway. She went in the opposite direction from where Bai He went.

Her heels are making light clicking noise.

She was trying to walk stealthily.

The only light is the squares of lights coming from the class doors and it's only light that's coming from the outside of the building into the classrooms.

It was a full moon outside.

Qian Hui is thinking that it's pretty creepy walking in the dark.

She glanced behind her.

Nothing is there.

She turned back to walk and the wailing ghost mask is right in front of her.

She opens her mouth to scream but a hand covers her mouth and drags her away.

***************************************************************************************************************************

On the 10th floor the lighting was slightly better, there were low watt bulbs spaced out here.

There were also 6 couples there enjoying the passions of youth. 

Now they are enjoined in death. 

The killer made swift work of them.

Moving like the shadow of death it came upon the first couple, a few stabs and slashes and the couple was still standing, dying from wounds in their necks.

It quickly went to the second couple merely 15 feet away. 

Stab. To the back of the man's neck. 

Another stab. To the girl's throat.

Not stopping to see what it did it moved to the third victims again only a short distance away.

So enthralled in their passions that the couple don't even hear the other victims choking to death on their own blood.

The killer pulled back the man's head by his hair and slashed his throat.

A torrent of blood sprayed the girl. Shocked not knowing that she is covered with her lover's life. 

The killer slashed her across the jugular, the razor sharp knife opening a wide wound in the neck. Her lifeblood-pumping out with each heart beat.

After the slash the killer moved to it's next victim.

And so it went with the fourth and fifth couple.

The sixth couple had a lucky break. Almost.

As the killer closed on them the girl opened her eyes and saw the horror coming down on them. 

A mere seven feet away, and closing fast. 

She screamed. Her boyfriend, one Andy Chen had excellent reflexes. 

When she screamed he saw movement from the corner of his eyes and threw her to his left. He didn't know the killer was armed.

"Get the hell out! Get help now!" he screamed and charged the killer.

But the girl terrified was paralyzed with fear.

The killer tried to slash across Andy's throat but he ducked under and tackled the killer.

Screaming he carried the killer and slammed him into a wall display case shattering the glass. Then Andy started pummeling the killer.

But the killer was slashing at his arm with each punch. Andy's arm was slashed to ribbons.

The killer saw an opening then stabbed into Andy's abdomen.

Andy growled and grabbed the killer again smashing him into another display case.

Clutching his bleeding abdomen he sees that his girl friend was still there.

"Damn it! I told you to g…" the knife stabbed into the right side of his neck, the killer sawing forward cutting through his wind pipe.

The killer in his robe and wailing ghost mask truly now looked like a visage from hell.

His black robe was drenched in blood with some of it splashed onto the white wailing ghost mask clutching the dripping knife. It came slowly toward the girl.

Now true terror possessed the girl and the girl got up screaming, running to the southern stairwell.

She was running up the stairs screaming when the killer caught up with her stabbing her in the back.

She's screaming and pleading.

"Oh G-God! S-Some help! P-Please stop! D-Do-n't….No!" she pleaded as she was being stabbed and slashed.

The killer flipped her around and in a frenzy of bloodlust kept stabbing and slashing even when she was long dead, defiling her corpse.

After some time it headed up towards the 11th floor.

***************************************************************************************************************************

The lights went out in the gym. There were some screams and people were yelling.

"Everybody calm down! Shut up and calm down!" a cool-headed Xi Men and Mei Zhou were yelling.

"This is F4! Listen up! Settle down! Don't move! The emergency lights should come on any minute now!"  Yelled Xi Men.

People were muttering some girls squealed when guys took advantage of the dark and were goosing them.

After a minute only one of the ten emergency lights came on in the gym. 

"Okay everyone head toward the light and be careful!"

Some people were coming in from the outside hallway outside of the gym. 

Xi Men and Mei Zhou was herding people toward the only emergency light that came on in the gym.

Around the small field of light people were gathering.

Someone put a hand on Xi Men's shoulder. He turned around. 

It was San Cai.

"Thank goodness you're here! Are you okay?" a relieved Xi Men asked.

"I'm fine, thanks! I have to thank Hua Ze Lei! As soon as the lights went out he pulled me close to him. We heard you and Mei Zhou yelling for calm until that emergency light came on."

"Hua Ze Lei, I want to thank…" She turned around.

But Hua Ze Lei wasn't there.

To be continued…


	5. Darkness

Scream – MG Style!               Chapter 5 –  Darkness 

"Now where did he go, he was right behind me when we were walking to you!" said San Cai.

Xi Men looking worried scanned around then he spots someone.

"Xiao You! Xiao You!" and runs over to her.

She ran into his arms and he held her tightly.

"I'm scared Xi Men! What's going on?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He whispered.

Mei Zhou and San Cai came over.

Mei Zhou said, "Where the hell is Ah Si? Now Lei is missing too?"

"Don't know about Ah Si but Lei probably went to the bathroom or something! Right now let's keep everyone together while we get to the bottom of this! We don't need everyone running around in the dark and falling down stairs breaking their necks!"

Said Xi Men.

Xi Men walked over to the crowd of people who were milling around and muttering. Some of the people were discovering that their cell phones weren't working.

"Listen up people! I don't know what's going on but lets be calm about this! It seems our cell phones went offline for some reason and the elevators are not working!"

People groaned when they heard this.

Xi Men held up his hand to quiet everyone.

"Anybody knows where the coach's offices are on this floor?"  Xi Men asked.

A few people raised their hands.

"Okay, you!" pointing to a guy.

"Go see if there is a phone in there and call somebody downstairs or anybody and tell them about what's happening!"

The guy nods and gets up and leaves.

"I know this sounds crazy but anyone have anything like a flashlight?" asked Xi Men.

A few people laughed, but a few hands went up. It seems a few of the people have those little key chain lights for opening doors in a dark place. Three people had a mini flashlight.

"Okay, it's good to know we have at least something. Can those people come forward please!" said Xi Men.

*************************************************************************************************************

Hua Ze Lei was in the 12th floor hallway that surrounded the gymnasium. The lights were out. Including the emergency lights. 

But it was comfortably lit because the hallway was surrounded by glass that lets you see out so the moonlight is filtering through. While looking out he made an observation, the other building lights and the distant buildings are on so there's no blackout. Most curious he thought.

He was telling the few people he saw to go into the gym. He walked the entire hallway telling everyone to go in.

Then he went to the northern stairwell.

When he opened the door it was pitch black in the stair well.

The blackness seems to be beckoning to him, sucking at him, like a black hole.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" his voice echoing in the stairwell.

He was pulling back when something seemed to jump out of the darkness.

Hua Ze Lei's martial reflexes kicked in.

Both his hands moved in a circular motion coming in contact with the person's lead arm.

Lei right hand immediately grabbed the forearm and his left hand controlling the person's wrist spun in place, moving in the direction of the charging person, flowing with him. Then he immediately spun in the other direction twisting the arm he was holding. 

The person has to flip or his arm would be broken.

When the person smashed face down on the floor Hua Ze Lei leaned his left knee on the person's back and his right knee on the person's elbow immobilizing the arm. And he's also twisting the person's wrist painfully.

"Yeeargh!" the man screamed painfully.

"Young master Hua Z-Ze Lei! I-I'm s-sorry! I thought y-you were someone e-else! Ooow!"

Hua Ze Lei released the man and brought him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry Young Master Lei! In the darkness you look like my friend! I thought I would scare him." The man was holding his sore wrist.

Hua Ze Lei snickered then said in his soft voice, 

"Listen, and get yourself inside the gym. There seems to be no power anywhere so it's better we all stick together!"

"Oh!" was all the man said and started walking to the gym but he stopped and called behind him, "Hey! Come on! You going to stay in the dark all night?"

A girl came out of the stairwell and bowed sheepishly to Hua Ze Lei who was smiling in amusement.

"One moment! Did any of you see Dao Ming Si?" asked Hua Ze Lei.

"No, we didn't see Dao Ming Si. And we were here for quite some time! Though other people did go down. Maybe he went down the other stairwell." said the man.

Hua Ze Lei nods his thanks and gestures for the man and his girl to go to the gym.

He then heads toward the southern stairwell.

The doors are right before him and he reaches to open it. 

But for some reason he hesitates.

He girds himself and opens the door slowly.

Pitch black yawns at him.

Hua Ze Lei closes his eyes and sniffs. Then he concentrates on stilling himself and listens.

Nothing.

He yells into the stairwell, "Anyone there?"

The only sounds are his echoes.

"Ah Si! If you're there come up to the gym!" he yells.

Only silence greets him.

He contemplated going into the darkness but thought better of it.

Hua Ze Lei released the door and went back in the gym.

*************************************************************************************************************

San Cai spotted Hua Ze Lei first and shouted his name and ran towards him.

Xi Men, Mei Zhou and Xiao You went to meet him also.

"Anything? Did you see or hear from Ah Si?" asked Mei Zhou.

Hua Ze Lei held his finger to his mouth to tell Mei Zhou to keep it quiet but some people overheard.

_"Dao Ming Si's missing?"_

_"What happened to Dao Ming Si?"_

_"What's going on?"_

People were muttering.

"No, I didn't see him. The stairwells have no lights. For some reason the emergency lights are not coming on." Said Lei.

Xi Men was thinking. 

"Did that guy come back from the coach's office yet? No? Maybe he got lost in the dark, who else knows where it is?" a girl raised her hand.  "Okay you go check and if you see him both of you hook up and get back here." Xi Men said.

"In the meantime, Mei Zhou and I will go down both to look for Dao Ming Si and also if we can make it down to the first floor to get some help! Lei, you and San Cai stay here and help keep control of the situation!" Xi Men gestured to two of the people who have the mini flashlights.

He takes one and gives one to Mei Zhou. 

They both turn it on testing it. They both work.

Xiao You came forward.

"Xi Men let me go with you!" she asked, fear and pleading was in her eyes.

Xi Men went to her and hugged her.

"Xiao You, it will be very dark down there and you might slow me down. Stay here with everyone else. Don't worry! Lei and San Cai are here also!" Then he kissed her forehead and gently let her go.

Xi Men looked to Mei Zhou.

"You ready?" asked Xi Men.

"I was born ready!" said Mei Zhou with his dazzling cocky smile.

"Both of you! Please be careful!" said San Cai. 

Xi Men nods and Mei Zhou winks at her.

Lei hold the thumbs up sign for the both of them.

Xi Men and Mei Zhou then looked towards each other, gave a brotherly shake of hands then said together, "Take care!" Then they separated. 

Xi Men heads to the southern stairwell. Mei Zhou to the northern stairwell.

When they both reach the stairwell doors they open it to the gaping darkness.

They both turn on their flashlights and stepped into the stairwell.

The oppressive weight of the darkness and silence seeming to want to swallow their little light.

They carefully descended.

To be continued…

  
  



End file.
